universezetafandomcom-20200215-history
Yasaijin
The Yasaijin are a species of creatures closely resembling Kedeans, with few ape-like features. With their original homeworld, Planet Boshai, destroyed years ago by a space tyrant, the Yasaijin currently reside on Planet Jishu. They are naturally born warriors, having progressed from their original form as apes into civilized colonies. Overview Yasaijins had primal beginnings, starting out as large ape-like creatures. Later degrading into the current humanoid form they now have, they began colonizing their planet and were introduced to advanced technology by a space tyrant's empire. The space tyrant eventually destroyed their planet, leading survivors to their current planet of Jishu. The 2.5 billion Yasaijins now thriving in their new location for centuries have established diplomacy and trade with some of the greatest planets in their sector, becoming one of the most technologically advanced around the area. Biology The Yasaijin physiology dates back to the years of Great Apes on Boshai, gigantic creatures that roamed the planet, scavenging for food while causing mass destruction when they fought. Still maintaining the ability to transform into this primitive state, present-day Yasaijin eventually developed into a more compact form. Appearance The Yasaijin give off a humanoid appearance composed of light-tan skin, a fur-covered tail, firm frame, and consistently spiky hair. The only possible hair color for a full-blooded Yasaijin to have is black, and negating facial hair, it always maintains its shape. Yasaijin are most commonly seen wearing a suit of battle armor over the torso, consisting of a colored undersuit that fits the body's shape, white gloves, and boots. Culture Yasaijin culture is comprised of training, hunting, and advancement. Managing to eventually work together in recent centuries, they began developing large cities and organized a planet-wide government and army. As a warrior race, the Yasaijin pride themselves in their strength, often holding competitions and events revolving around fighting. Power From birth, Yasaijin are already born with a higher Battle Level than most races. Going through intense training as they grow older, warriors are usually capable of destroying planets from a young age. Along with their already impressive strength, Yasaijin have the ability to transform into their original form, a Great Ape, granting a 10x boost in power. Abilities Yasaijin have a set of unique abilities, all of which aid in combat. * 'Great Ape -' When the tails of Yasaijin absorb a special type of energy from the moon of a planet, it triggers a reaction in their body that transforms them into a Great Ape, their original, primal form. In addition, the Great Ape form boosts the transformed Yasaijin's power by 10x. * 'Super Yasaijin -' Only the Yasaijin elite obtain enough strength to become Super Yasaijin. Recognized by the golden, spiky hair associated with the form, Super Yasaijin have an incredible 50x boost in power. The form also consists of levels beyond the initial transformation, such as Super Yasaijin 2, boosting the user's power 100x, and Super Yasaijin 3, which goes even further with a boost of 400x. It should be noted that these higher levels are rarely seen, only obtained by the greatest warriors among Yasaijin. Category:Races